Leviathan
Leviathan is a map in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, featuring the United States Navy SEALs defending a nuclear submarine base against MEC Special Forces. It is available in 16, 32 and 64 player variations. It cannot be played in singleplayer. Description American nuclear submarines are lying peacefully in their pens, undergoing repairs at a naval base in the Persian Gulf. Unknown to the elite Navy SEALs guarding the facility, MEC Special Forces are about to begin a night-time raid to destroy the submarines. Should they succeed, the nuclear catastrophe could mark the beginning of the end for US forces in the Middle East. Equipment Bases 16 Player Variant MEC Strike Point The starting MEC-SF base. It cannot be captured by enemy forces. Beach The only neutral base in this map variant. Base Power Station One of three starting US Navy SEALs bases. It can be captured by enemy forces. Communications Building The second starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. North Pier Guard House The third starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. 32 Player Variant MEC Strike Point The only starting MEC-SF base. It cannot be captured by enemy forces. South Pier Guard House The only neutral base in this map variant. Fuel Depot One of five starting US Navy SEALs bases. It can be captured by enemy forces. Supply Depot The second starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Submarine Pen 1 The third starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Submarine Pen 2 The fourth starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Armory The fifth starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. 64 Player Variant MEC Strike Point One of two starting MEC-SF bases. It cannot be captured by enemy forces. Beach The second starting MEC-SF base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Fuel Depot One of seven starting US Navy SEALs bases. It can be captured by enemy forces. Supply Depot The second starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Submarine Pen 1 The third starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Submarine Pen 2 The fourth starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Armory The fifth starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Communications Building The sixth starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Base Power Station The seventh starting US Navy SEALs base. It can be captured by enemy forces. Gallery maps_sf_3_3.jpg|64 player variant. maps_sf_3_2.jpg|32 player variant. maps_sf_3_1.jpg|16 player variant. Trivia *In the “gameplayobjects.con” file, the MECSF main base is actually referred to as “Insurgent_Warehouse.”http://wiki.bf2s.com/maps/battlefield-2-special-forces/leviathan It is possible that the Insurgent Forces may have originally planned to be in this map. *The term Leviathan is a monstrous sea creature symbolizing evil in the Old Testament or a large marine animal. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield 2: Special Forces